All i want is you
by Mellark Newman
Summary: Época en la que las mentes brillantes escasean y la guerra esta cerca. Participa en el Intercambio de San Valentin del foro I am sherlocked.
1. Tú

Nerviosa estoy; Es el primer escrito de este año, me ha costado horrores pero lo eh disfrutado mucho. Amo esta época en la que se conocen pero no tengo la mentalidad suficiente para plasmarla con el respeto que se merece.

 _A quien pidió este relato:_ _cruzo los dedos por que te agrade, esta echo con todo el corazón del que actualmente soy capaz._

 _Esta es mi nota, una carta de amor._

 _sososososososososososo_

El instituto es aburrido, al principio me atrajo la idea de continuar los estudios, conocer gente interesante y por fin encontrar mi sitio en la sociedad.

—Margarite mi hijo desea ser detective—comenta una dama a otra de más edad.

— ¿Y lo permitirás? Sabes que es muy difícil encontrar respeto por esos barbaros uniformados—termina tomando un sorbo de té.

—Aun no lo decido madre—la incomodidad sale por cada poro de mi piel.

—Y eso que, sabes que Anastasia no resistiría que uno de sus hijos no sea el gran terrateniente que su padre ha soñado ser.

—Es lo que yo decida, no mi padre—termino la conversación dando media vuelta, alejándome de ambas damas.

Ellas no lo saben, lo único que les importa es cuánto dinero tienen, con qué hijo casaran con tal muchacha, quien es más rico cada día que pasa y quien se queda en la pobreza. La sociedad es pobre en educación y cultura, en sus cerebros solo almacenan los datos necesarios para un buen negocio, no se fijan más allá de sus narices. Los odio.

Sin embargo, hoy en clase de anatomía ha pasado algo interesante en todos los sentidos.

El foro es amplio, diez gradas reciben a los alumnos y curiosos, desde arriba la acústica es increíble sin embargo en la última hilera la vista de lo que se disecciona en la mesa es asombrosa. Suelo sentarme en medio hasta el frente de todo y gracias a mis capacidades deductivas y mi boca suelta desinhibida me puedo permitir estar solo en un radio de dos metros, cualquier queja de mis compañeros era recibida en el buzón vacío que era el Doctor William Brydon, el nuevo cirujano encargado de mostrarnos los órganos internos.

—Profesor…

—Sr Sarandon, si no es de la clase su comentario puede irse callando—recitaba mientras seguía concentrado en el pizarrón.

—Pero señor…

— ¡Basta!—interrumpía de nuevo. —el señor Holmes no tiene preferencia pero en esta clase lo único que se toma en cuenta es el conocimiento y hasta el momento el caballero es lo único que ha compartido.

—Pero es un perdedor—reclamaba el cabeza dura.

—Probablemente tenga razón, mas sin embargo él ya se sabe de memoria el nombre de cada órgano y ni siquiera los hemos visto, así que siéntese lejos de su persona y escuche con atención, tal vez aprenda algo.

—No me quedare aquí para ser víctima de insultos tan poco elegantes, indignos de un Profesor de esta institución.

—La puerta está muy ancha, caballero puede retirarse. —termino el profesor señalando la dirección hacia la salida.

Tomo sus cosas con molestia sobre-actuada y en el proceso de salida casi choca contra otro cuerpo que estaba por entrar. Incomodado por la imperiosa huida del otro el nuevo alumno se quedó congelado ante la visión de la sala observándolo con detenimiento.

—Señor Watson pase y póngase al corriente o vallase—comento el profesor con molestia.

—Lo siento profesor—dijo apenado y tomando el lugar vacío aun lado de mí.

— ¿Está seguro de donde tomo asiento?—dijo el maestro levantando una ceja.

El chico volteo hacia el profesor pasando su mirada hacia mí con lentitud y cara de interrogación perfectamente legible.

— ¿Está ocupado?—me pregunto señalándose.

—No—logre disfrazar el nerviosismo aclarándome la garganta.

—Señor Holmes, si vuelve a interrumpir mi clase será usted quien salga, ¿quedo claro?—me señalo levantando una ceja.

—No sé de qué me habla, profesor. —conteste lo más inocente que pude.

Sonriendo volvió a sus apuntes en la pizarra. El Doctor William Brydon era el único y primero que toleraba medianamente mis interrupciones, sarcasmos y peroratas hacia su clase y persona. Cuando recién lo vi entrar al aula supe que venía de una familia acomodada y que su pasión verdadera era el ejército, pero por algún motivo del caprichoso tiempo y espacio había terminado dando clases de anatomía para avanzados en los cursos de medicina. Según él, toleraba mis acciones por el simple hecho de que la brillantez de una mente prodiga como la mía no debe ser motivo de rechazo bajo ningún concepto. Sin embargo encontró divertido y eficaz el amenazarme con sacarme de clase para medianamente calmarme por instantes.

Hasta que algo interesante pasaba, no tenía que volver a utilizar la amenaza.

Sin embargo ese día, por circunstancias que en ese momento no analice a fondo, no tenía intenciones de ser enemistado con ningún comentario, acción o persona dentro de esa aula, respondía de manera directa pero no hiriente y dando a entender mi punto de vista sin pelear con alguno de los presentes, cosa que sorprendió al profesor y abusando de ese descubrimiento termine explicando a toda la clase el funcionamiento del intestino y algunos problemas básicos en la vida diaria de una persona adinerada contra otra de escasos recursos.

—Increíble.

Cuando termine de explicarlo y el silencio se hizo presente esa palabra, simple e inusual, reboto haciendo eco, salpicando a todos y coloreando de amarillo mi interior.

—Es decir, es fabuloso el estudio de donde sacaste esos conocimientos, no lo creerías hasta verlo comprobado. —expreso con un adorable enrojecimiento creciendo en sus mejillas.

—Yo hice ese experimento—comente con la urgencia de aclararlo.

—Muy bien caballeros, termino la exposición de la brillante mente de Holmes. Analicen los datos que se les dio y traigan un escrito de las zonas con más y menores problemas con el intestino.

—Profesor yo…

—Holmes, quiero ese experimento para analizarlo. Buen día. —comento de camino a la salida tomando su sombrero y abrigo.

Permanecí en mi asiento con la mirada perdida un poco sorprendido por lo que había pasado, nunca ningún profesor se interesó por mis experimentos y los pocos a los que les había mencionado la existencia de estos terminaban por decirme que eran una pérdida de tiempo o simplemente no les interesaban si no les traía fama instantánea.

—Así que eres un cazador de microbios.

Su voz, dulce y clara, se coló entre mis pensamientos sacándome de la inconsciencia, tomando mi mente y dominando mis acciones.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿De verdad no sabes qué es eso?—me dijo un poco confundido.

—Yo solo hago experimentos que me interesan para poner en práctica lo aprendido en las investigaciones criminales—conteste tomando mis cosas.

—Policía.

—Detective Consultor. Primero y único en el mundo.

—Impresionante. —contesto con una sonrisa. Una verdadera y sincera sonrisa.

 _sososososososososososo_

 _Ok, primer capitulo._

El doctor William Brydon es real, un real héroe de la Primera Guerra Anglo-afgana, lo pueden consultar en Wikipedia (la fuente de información actual).

Casi lo olvido: **Nada de aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama, la mención de personas reales es pura referencia y no pretendo dañar bajo ningún concepto a nadie.**

 **Este fic pertenece a la actividad de intercambio de San Valentin del foro...** _*olvida el nombre del foro*_

Faltan mas capítulos, enmendare mi error en el que sigue.


	2. Osos

_Osos en un jardín._

 _sososososo_

—Pero es el sistema solar—exclamo con insistencia. — ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas?

—No es importante, como si un osito de peluche jugara alrededor en un jardín—dije levantando las manos haciendo el ademan de juego—No importa en un caso de asesinato.

—Entonces los ositos si tienen prioridad en tu jardín—dice tomando su taza de té—Impresionante.

—John estas siendo obtuso y obstinado en un tema que me veo obligado a olvidar.

—Eso me encantaría verlo.

—Es inútil, John, es un proceso neuronal interno, invisible para el ojo humano—dije suspirando—incluso para el mío—admití derrotado.

— ¿Ya lo intentaste?

Por un momento creí que se burlaba de mí, al voltear a verlo supe que su curiosidad era absolutamente innata e irremediablemente me sentí iluminado por dentro.

— ¿Qué estás haciéndome, John?

Su entrecejo se volvió a profundizar y su cabeza volteo hacia otro lado como queriendo salir de ese momento pero sin permitir que su cuerpo se moviera.

—Es tarde, las clases comenzaran pronto. —dijo tomando rápidamente sus cosas.

Ese día los profesores disfrutaron del silencio de mi persona, no podía concentrarme en nada de lo que decían, fuese estúpido o no, en mi cabeza solo existía un solo nombre con una imagen clara que me daba inseguridad y a la vez calmaba cualquier otro pensamiento destructivo, con aparente discreción tomaba nota de cada uno de los movimientos de mi compañero, desde como tomaba con la izquierda su pluma de segunda para después hacerle recordar que la mano dominante en escritura era la derecha, su fina y estilizada manera de jugar con su muñeca a la hora de realizar un corte en la piel muerta de un cadáver a diseccionar, el movimiento de sus labios al explicarle al profesor el procedimiento a seguir en una situación de fiebre diagnosticada por ingerir alimentos en mal estado, su cuerpo en armonía con el ambiente, moviendo las caderas al caminar hacia el asiento a lado mío, y su bella sonrisa triunfal dirigida hacia mi persona.

—No erre en nada ¿verdad, genio?—comento con nerviosismo.

—Lo siento, te falta práctica, la teoría parece salida de un libro. —Conteste sonriendo-¿Cuántos libros te aprendiste?

—Oh cállate. —me siguió el juego.

Para las siguientes clases estaba un poco más atento, una vez pasado el rato incomodo todo parecía ir de maravilla bajo los estándares normales para John, que no dejaba de sonreír cuando me atrapaba analizando cada expresión de su rostro al leer algún escrito difícil o cuando estaba preguntando algún paso difícil al profesor en turno. Mágico es una palabra muy corta para describir al sujeto de prueba.

Las fechas nunca fueron de gran importancia para mí, a menos que la investigación lo ameritaba y los experimentos se llevaran a cabo con armonía subsecuente, por lo que salió de todos los estándares el día en que John Watson se acercó a mí con una bolsa de papel amarrada con listones en azul, distintas tonalidades formando un arcoíris personal.

Creado por John. Para mí.

Mis manos nunca se habían sentido más seguras al tomarla, con la misma delicadeza con la que tomaba una muestra para algún experimento, la fuerza de un saludo hacia mi compañero, la caricia de un amante a otro después de algún acto prohibido.

—Un oso.

—Espero tener un espacio especial en ese palacio mental tuyo—dijo nervioso y sin mirarme—Y ya que los osos pueden estar en tu jardín, creí correcto darte esto. No es tan elegante como un cráneo humano pero…

—Es perfecto.

Sus ojos por fin me dieron batalla, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y una lagrima pugnaba por salir a recorrer su mejilla, sus manos temblaban y su cuerpo bailaba un compás que nunca había sido testigo de ver en sus músculos.

—Fui reclutado, Sherlock.

—Siempre hay algo, un detalle que siempre se me escapa.

—Sherlock yo no lo decidí por mí mismo—dijo tomándome de los hombros, acercando peligrosamente su cuerpo al mío. —el doctor Brydon…

—Claro, no podías negarte. —conteste dolido.

—No estas escuchando. El Doctor Brydon no quería que nos reclutaran, a mí y otros 50 alumnos, pero fue peor, a él también lo tomaron—dijo con tristeza.

—Hablare con Mycroft. —continúe con determinación.

—No sé si pueda hacer algo al respecto. –Sin dejar de tocarme llego otro pensamiento aún más intenso que la negación—Lo odias, ¿Por qué hablarías con él?

Mis labios colisionaron contra los suyos, su cuerpo se tensó pero sus brazos me atraparon con fuerza. Su boca se abrió para mí permitiendo que mi lengua jugara con la suya, explorando, reconociendo la boca del otro.

 _No puedo ¿lo sientes? No podría vivir con un nudo en el pecho, no podría regresar a la época antes de ti. Simplemente no puedo, me niego a ser ese ente errante de la casa Holmes. No de nuevo._

El bosque fue testigo de una promesa llena de besos y mordidas, caricias secretas llenas de anhelos. Su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus dedos acariciando mi pecho al desabrochar cada uno de los botones de la prenda que le negaba la entrada, su cadera bailando sobre la mía permitiendo aquella fricción deliciosa y adictiva.

— _John._

Mis manos arrancaron sus prendas, saltando los botones de la prenda con un solo jalón, maravillándome con ese cuerpo dorado por los días de campo y el trabajo para sobrevivir. Su respiración superficial acariciaba mi oído cuando me susurraba el futuro, palabras de encanto y orgullo al penetrarme con dos dedos, mis manos dibujaban sus vertebras ha arañazos y su cuello fue un lienzo en blanco que mis dientes tomaron como suyo, las embestidas aumentaron, los besos fueron más hambrientos, su miembro no tenía piedad en mi interior provocando descargas eléctricas por todo mi ser.

— _Te amo Sherlock._

El tiempo se detuvo, sus ojos descargaron todos los sentimientos no expresados en ese tiempo, llenándome, colmando mi cerebro de emociones desconocidas y cálidas permitiéndome alcanzar un estado de perfección sincronizada por su cuerpo.

 _El amor es una desventaja peligrosa._

Al diablo con Mycroft, al diablo con mi familia, su familia y la sociedad en general. Nadie sabe lo que dice, nadie ha probado de John Watson como lo eh estado haciendo yo, no saben de lo que hablan haciéndolos más idiotas de lo que son.

El tiempo se acaba y tenemos que regresar al presente, a la sociedad clasicista de la que provenimos. Los odio por querer arrancarme lo que me pertenece.

—Huye con migo.

No me mira, sonríe, se levanta ya vestido y me da la mano, su rostro y cuerpo dicen que no pero al tomar su mano, al sentir su pulso, gritan sí.

—Cuando regrese traeré gloria, para ambos.

Está determinado, es un idiota.

—No la necesito, tu tampoco—digo un poco enojado.

—No quiero esconderte toda mi vida, huir seria vivir en los bosques a la espera de ser atacados, amas Londres, no podría sacarte de la capital solo para ser correteados como bandoleros. Quiero poder ir a cenar a ese restauran que tanto te gusta…

—Eso no…

—Sherlock cállate, déjame terminar por favor. Quiero hacerlo bien, quiero aprender a defenderme para así buscar bandidos y perseguirlos por media ciudad junto a ti, quiero que nos vean y no digan "mira el único detective asesor con su marica ayudante, ¿Sabías que huyo de su deber? Esa persona lista no debe estar con alguien así".

—Sabes que no me importa que digan los demás.

—A mí si Sherlock, por eso quiero hacerlo, llegar a Capitán médico, salvar vidas y regresar a tu lado siendo útil, experimentado y amarte sin reservas.

 _sososososososo_

No tengo palabras.

 _¿Te gustó?_

 **Nada es mio, ningún personaje es mio, solo la trama. La mención de personas reales es solo referencia mi intención no es bajo ningún concepto dañar a nadie.**


	3. Corazón

La guerra es un sinsentido, provoca hoyos y grietas donde no las había antes, te convierte en incertidumbre y deseo reprimido. La escuela se volvió aburrida después de que lo deje partir a la orilla del lago, lejos de miradas intrusas y comentarios sarcásticos. Besos sin reserva que esparcí por todo su rostro, convirtiéndolo en mío una vez más.

—Sherlock, la duda nunca ha sido tu fuerte y creo haber dejado claro que lo único en este mundo que necesito es aquello que puedas darme. —me dice dulcemente.

—No puedo darte nada estando en la guerra, lejos de mí.

— ¿No me escribirás?

La tristeza se refleja en cada vocablo que es capaz de pronunciar antes de que su cuerpo se cierre a las emociones que desea reflejar. Maldito sea Mycroft que no me permitió ir con él.

 _—Sherlock yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, no fuiste reclutado no eres de utilidad en el campo._

Sin embargo ahora me siento perdido, veo su espalda alejarse de mí partiendo hacia el barco que los abandonara en tierras desconocidas y salvajes, no puedo hablar, mis ojos se niegan a derramar lágrimas de despedida, no puedo moverme, tomarle la mano y pedirle que me lleve con él, suplicarle que se quede, amarlo con la mirada una última vez.

El barco se ha ido, lo he visto partir con el alma más valiosa de toda Bretaña, no me acerque a los demás que despedían a sus hijos y esposos, damas de alta sociedad llorando sobre pañuelos de seda, hijos dando gracias a la deidad a la que le rezan por darles un padre valiente. Todos ellos ignorantes de la desgracia que ese barco lleva. Poco a poco la rivera fue vaciándose incluso cuando aún era visible el transporte en alta mar. Una sola luz permaneció constante hasta que una ola la apago.

oOo

 _Querido Sherlock:_

 _La campaña es pésima, la comida por ratos escasea y aun no entramos en conflicto; ¿recuerdas a el Doctor William Brydon? Le han hecho prisionero junto con toda su unidad cuya mitad de gente eran compañeros nuestros de clases._

 _¿Sabes que te extraño? Probablemente lo hayas deducido con tantas cartas que no eres capaz de contestar, hay veces en las que pienso que estas herido o peor muerto por alguno de los casos en los que eres capaz de meterte._

 _¿Te divierten mis cartas? No lo sé pero en cuanto pise Londres, maldito bastardo, te moleré a palos por no contestar, por tenerme en cuarentena indefinida de tus afectos hacia mi persona._

 _Te extraño, horriblemente, largamente, justificadamente._

En un salón de exquisita decoración, un solitario hombre lee por tercera vez aquella carta, pequeña para parecer algo importante pero cargado de un sentimiento prohibido e invaluable.

Las palabras son débiles cuando se les acerca al agua o al fuego, pierden fuerza en cuanto las consume una débil llama de la chimenea y se pierden para siempre sin ser valoradas.

—Es por tu bien, hermano mío.

Quien no lo conociera pensaría que su acción es la más malvada y que lo diabólico tiene nombre y cuerpo humano, sin embargo muchas veces puede mal interpretarse el cuidado precavido al hacerlo un hombre cuya alma se ha congelado por alguna acción pasada, desconocida, invisible a aquellos incapaces de ver nada.

— Señor, su hermano de nuevo, ¿le hago pasar?

— Si Alistair, hazlo pasar.

Con una pequeña reverencia, aquella que fue mujer en una época pasada, se retira para hacer pasar al caballero en cuestión.

—He hecho todo cuanto me has pedido ahora llévame con él. —dice determinado el menor de la casa Holmes.

—He sido informado de malas noticias, hermano mío—suspira con pesar, preparando todo su intelecto para la movida más arriesgada de toda su carrera—John H. Watson has sido dado por muerto en campo. Una bala fue suficiente.

— ¿Dónde?

—No lo harás.

—Lo prometiste, eh estado trabajando para ti todo este tiempo para que me entregaras la ubicación de Watson.

—Es peligroso y eres valioso para la corona.

—Mycroft por favor. —suplica al punto de la desesperación—no puede simplemente perderse.

El mayor sabe que es difícil sacar de su hermano aquellas dos palabras de amabilidad, realmente, se da cuenta, quiere ir a recoger el cadáver de aquella estrella que le prometió regresar. Si tan solo supiera que es una treta.

—No. —responde tajante.

El menor toma las solapas de su abrigo para apretarlas alrededor de su cuerpo como si de un abrazo de alguien invisible se tratase, esta al punto de romperse en mil pedazos aunque su mente analítica le diga que es imposible.

Aunque puede ser la única e irrefutable verdad.

—No soy como tú, nunca fui como tú. —Dice con furia contenida—A mí no me importa lo que las demás personas digan, jamás me ha importado y con respecto a lo que tú crees Watson es la única razón por la que no termine siendo criminal.

—Eso lo dudo hermanito.

Los hermanos no necesitan más, el mayor pondrá a medio mundo a vigilar al menor mientras que la otra mitad está concentrada en un John Watson que pelea sin sentido. El próximo movimiento del pelirrojo gobierno británico es romperle el corazón al médico, novio secreto de su hermano menor.

sososososososos

Hi¡

Ya es el día, por cierto **perdón** no es mi intención hacerte pasar un mal rato.

A Anthea no le cambie el sexo, solo la disfrace. Estoy enamorada profundamente de _London Spy_ cosa que por cierto de esa serie viene su nuevo nombre.

 **Nada aquí es mio, solo la trama, la mención de personas reales es mera referencia, no pretendo dañar de ninguna manera a nadie.**


	4. Alistair

Nota/Advertencia/Aclaración: Mención de violencia física en contra de la mujer. No es mi pensamiento es solo un recurso para la trama. Lo siento si esto te es incomodo de leer, se que esta establecido en las reglas del foro su prohibición y retirare el capitulo si lo consideran necesario.

Nada de esto es mio, salvo la trama. La vida y obra de Anthea me la saque de la manga como gran parte de todo lo anterior publicado en la plataforma.

 **Prince BSlocked** creo que no es la miel que esperabas.

A quien va dirigida esta _carta de amor_ : por favor, que te esta pareciendo?

-oOo-

De lejos, Mycroft Holmes era una persona elegante con gesto serio todo el tiempo, de trajes de tres piezas confeccionadas por el mejor sastre de Inglaterra, a su persona le acompañaba una sombrilla cuyo mango de caoba y oro era la envidia de propios y extraños. Solo de cerca ese excéntrico hombre cobraba sentido.

—Holmes. —salude con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

—Miss Alexander, creí que no vendría a la reunión organizada por mi madre. —comento sin mirarme.

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? La invitación de la casa Holmes bajo ningún motivo debe ser rechazada.

—Casi no la reconozco sin un libro entre sus manos.

—Fui amenazada con una muerte lenta si en esta reunión no salgo con alguna cita. —le sonrió con sinceridad—así que me vi obligada a dejarlo todo de lado.

El caballero no estaba concentrado en lo que le estaba diciendo, por la puerta principal, mi hermano con una "dama" colgando del brazo hizo su aparición, de cerca al mayor de los Holmes se podía notar cualquier tipo de frustración y fui testigo del corazón roto de Mycroft Holmes.

—Lo prohibido me ha fascinado desde que me entere que para una dama está restringido el trabajo. —Comente aun con la mirada en mi hermano—los hombres son idiotas y por una mujer se convierten en un poso de secretos a su disposición.

—Un pez dorado al que no puedes tener acceso. —dijo con cautela.

—Es probable, mas sin embargo él no tiene esos gustos.

Me permití pasearme por todo el salón del brazo de Mycroft Holmes para deleite de ambas familias y enojo de mi hermano. No eran celos los que mi acción provocaba en su persona, a él jamás le habían gustado los Holmes, acudía a sus reuniones por la buena comida y la seducción de alguna dama de alta sociedad solterona. Un desperdicio de sexo, en mí prohibida opinión.

Al caer la noche, el salón casi vacío, el mayor de los Holmes me llevo hasta la habitación más grande de la casa.

—De este librero estudiaras todo lo relacionado con la política—me explica mientras toma un libro de pastas duras de cuero—te hare exámenes cada medio mes y si tu progreso es bueno idearemos un plan para infiltrarte.

—No se…

—Estoy de acuerdo con que las pasiones carnales son las más peligrosas. Los sentimientos jamás son una ventaja para quienes caen entre sus redes. —un suspiro se le escapa de los labios. —te he estado observando, actúas mas como varón que dama por lo que he decidido reclutarte para que termines bajo mis servicios.

—Holmes, no sé qué decir. —digo tomando el pesado tomo de sus manos.

—Soy riguroso en muchos sentidos, pero si aceptas, los beneficios serán por demás satisfactorios.

— ¿Seré tu secretaria?—comente con escepticismo.

—Estoy a punto de tomar un pequeño puesto dentro de la corona y necesitare un hombre de confianza en campo.

El libro entre mis manos además de pesado, grueso y viejo significaba mi libertad. Lo abrase contra mi pecho y sin más me puse a llorar de la emoción. En lo que restaba del día nos pusimos de acuerdo en los horarios de instrucción y practica de modales para erradicar lo poco afeminado que tenía. Gracias a la memoria idílica que poseo no necesitamos de notas o acuerdos escritos.

—Sabes Holmes que si me traicionas no habrá dios en la tierra que te salve.

—No hay necesidad de semejante amenaza. —comenta tranquilamente antes de tomar un sorbo de té.

—Me gusta dejarte las cosas en claro.

Su media sonrisa me dice que ha captado todo y lo acepta.

Es media noche cuando nuestras madres van a buscarnos, según ellas, tienen una hora buscándonos hasta que una de las sirvientas les comento que nos habían visto pasar en dirección de la biblioteca fue que el corazón de ambas volvió a latir con regularidad. Me despedí de la familia Holmes batiendo un pañuelo marfil antes de que el carruaje comenzara su marcha. Mi hermano estaba sentado delante mío con expresión molesta. Su perorata estaba por comenzar.

—No me gusta ese chico Holmes.

—A mí no me gusta la compañía que llevabas del brazo como trofeo.

—No es lo mismo.

—Tienes razón, Holmes es un chico bueno. Tu acompañante una zorra.

—No sabes lo que dices. —dice volteando su vista hacia la ventana.

—Es casada, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué deje a su marido por un adolescente como tú?

— ¡Cállate!

Con el grito el carruaje se paró en seco, el silencio hizo más escandaloso el golpe de su mano al aterrizar sobre mi mejilla. Me tomo del brazo y me saco del carruaje a patadas que hicieron que mi cuerpo trastabillara y cayera sobre la acera de piedra fuera de los límites de la casa Holmes. Lo único que atine a hacer fue cubrir con mis brazos mi rostro, no me consideraba bonita pero la recuperación podría costarme meses antes de poder tomar mi lugar junto a Mycroft.

Mientras mi mente viajaba a su lado, al gran cerebro que representaba la biblioteca, las hojas amarillas de aquel primer libro en mi educación, mi cuerpo era presa de las piernas de mi hermano que no tenían piedad. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso?, no lo sé, ¿Quién lo detuvo? es otra incógnita. Lo último que recuerdo es ver las cálidas manos de mi empleador revisando el daño causado por alguien de mi propia sangre.

 _Los sentimientos son una desventaja._

Tarde seis meses en recuperarme por completo. Los Holmes habían pagado todos los servicios médicos de los que necesite. Por mi madre me entere que nadie sabía que había ocurrido con migo, según mi hermano me moleste con él y me baje del carruaje enojada, pidiéndole al cochero seguir adelante sin mí a pesar de estar lejos tanto de la mansión Holmes como de la cuidad. El conductor le dio la razón a él y nadie dudo de ellos.

Excepto el pelirrojo pez dorado que me leía el tratado de economía extranjera.

En todo ese tiempo no abandone la mansión y la biblioteca se convirtió en habitación hospitalaria, permitiéndole a Mycroft visitarme sin molestas preguntas y a la ves educarme, los horarios no se habían movido de como los acordamos y los exámenes los aprobé con excelente, dejando a un sorprendido y a la vez satisfecho Holmes.

Mi familia me visitaba de vez en cuando, sin embargo, Mycroft no permitía a mi hermano pasar de los límites de la propiedad, cerrando una de las vías alterna que comunicaba con la mansión para mayor control de los que transitaban por la zona. Mi madre estaba segura de que una boda terminaría por suceder puesto que después de tantos cuidados no podría ser de otra manera.

Cuando pude caminar sin ayuda y ya sin ningún aparato en mi cuerpo fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Una vez que tomes las prendas masculinas no podrás salirte de ellas. —Me comenta mirando hacia el hermoso jardín del patio trasero. —el mismo sastre que confeccionara tu vestido de novia hará los más exquisitos trajes, dignos de un hombre de mi confianza.

El plan era en términos generales casarnos y durante la luna de miel provocar un accidente y que mi persona, Anthea Alexander, terminara muerta. Con un Mycroft Holmes viudo su celibato seria justificado y no habría la menor sospecha de su homosexualidad. Y la nueva persona que representara mi cuerpo sería un viudo, fiel a su empleador y de nombre _Alistair_.

La boda por supuesto se llevó a cabo a mediados de la primavera. Mi bello vestido me hizo llorar por media hora hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió cubrirme con una sábana y llamar a Mycroft.

— ¿Te estas arrepintiendo?—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al verme, se veía nervioso.

—No—dije con determinación. —Es lo más hermoso que he tenido el honor de vestir.

—Bien, nos vemos en recepción.

Estaba por salir cuando su cuerpo volvió a girar hacia mí y con una primera y última sonrisa, cálida, amable y sincera hablo.

 _—Gracias por todo Anthea._


	5. Mentira

Sabía que tenía que regresar a como diera lugar, sin dudas y con el corazón envuelto en una bufanda de lana que una lugareña tejió para mi _amor en casa,_ con ayuda de un compañero esta se fue coloreando de un azul intenso, era larga y gruesa, perfecta para el frió Londres.

— ¿Y cómo se llama la chica que te espera?—me pregunta uno de ellos durante la cena.

— ¿Debe de ser _chica_?—contesta mi amigo Billy.

—Capitán no me diga que es _marica_ —contesta en tono ácido de burla.

—Eso no importa, igual puedo hacerte pedazos—la amenaza es clara aun que todos se burlen.

Es hora de hacer rondas a la luz de las estrellas y Billy se ofrece a acompañarme. El bosque es frió y juega a hacer sombras sobre nosotros, llega un momento en que tenemos que descansar un poco antes de regresar a la base.

—Debes mentir—dice sin mirarme. —te mataran si se enteran de tu condición.

—No es una enfermedad. —respondo con paciencia.

—Aun así, es mejor mentir que regresar a él en una caja de madera maltrecha.—me mira y en su rostro iluminado por un rayo de luna encuentro aceptación y entendimiento.—a mí también me esperan, una dulce rubia, bajita como usted pero echa una diosa.

Estallamos en risas, Billy es un bastardo pero es una buena persona que desde que nos conocimos no se ha separado de mi lado. Regresamos por otro camino y nos encontramos un pueblito donde reabastecimos nuestras cantimploras, Billy pago a una muchacha para que se metiera conmigo.

— ¿Está enfermo, por eso me estas pagando?—dice mientras me escruta con la mirada.

—Aún no se atreve a hablarte. —comenta tratando de salvar la situación.

—Mierda, lo hare gratis solo porque puede que lo cure.

Fue rápido, el cuerpo reacciona de la misma manera, soñé que era Sherlock quien me tocaba, quien metía su lengua en mi boca, quien se penetraba salvajemente y exprimía todo lo que no había salido en todo ese tiempo. Al final un suspiro involuntario fue malinterpretado como saciedad y felicidad. La chica se puso sus prendas de nuevo y con un beso en mi mejilla se despidió, no sin antes decir:

—El chico es afortunado, tomare el dinero de tu amigo para pagarle a otras chicas de otras localidades, no tocaras a ninguna de los tres continentes por los que pases pero todas hablaran maravillas de ti.

Y así, como si hubiese sido un mal sueño regrese a la base sintiéndome sucio y traidor.

OsOsO

Nadie se enteró de lo que realmente paso, algunos decían que la guerra _forma carácter_ y que era eso lo que exactamente me sucedió, el sentimiento de suciedad y traición lo fui lavando pasando mi cuerpo desnudo por cada río o laguna que nos encontráramos.

Hasta que la real batalla nos alcanzó.

Esa mañana había recibido dos telegramas, uno de carácter más urgente que el otro, sin embargo, el que me ponía los pelos de punta fue en el que encontré el sello de la Realeza impreso al final en calidad de firma.

 _Sherlock Holmes murió._

Por dentro, cualquier espectáculo de galimatías se quedó mudo, quieto, expectante de cualquier cosa exterior que captara su atención y llevase mi cuerpo al movimiento de nuevo.

 _—Doctor Watson, ¿Doctor puede oírme?_

 _— ¿Qué le sucede?_

 _—No lo sé, ¿Qué tiene en la mano?_

 _—Señor, su marica murió._

 _— ¿Qué dijiste imbécil?_

 _—Solo eh dicho la verdad._

 _— ¿No sabes reconocer cuando la verdad te llevara a la muerte? Muchacho estúpido._

—No Billy, deja al nuevo en paz. —le dije tratando de pararme.

—Señor. —me tendió una mano para usarla como soporte. —nos necesitan en el frente. ¿Puede mantenerse en pie?

Así, con el corazón roto entre a combate.

Dos años seguidos.


	6. Yo

Lo vi.

Un ramo de flores blancas estaba entre sus brazos, el frío alrededor de él hacia posible que de su boca saliera un espeso vaho, si cierro los ojos y me concentro aun puedo saborear su aliento.

Negro, todo a su alrededor es negro y de igual manera va una pequeña niña que promete solemnidad y belleza, rubia de cara hinchada por el llanto que se ha prometido contener por el hombre al que le abraza la pierna. No aparece nadie más en el cuadro y la niña ya me ha visto por lo que doy concluida mi observación y vuelvo a mi propio cortejo.

—Juraste que estaba muerto. —susurre estando detrás de mi hermano, ahorcarlo sería más fácil.

—De que me hablas hermano. —me contesta petulante.

Madre nos manda a callar con dos golpes de su bastón en la tierra húmeda del camposanto mientras el cuerpo de Víctor Trevor es colocado en su santuario construido para que pase la eternidad cómodamente. Idiotas, todo mundo es idiota.

Se reza, se dicen palabras huecas de la persona que fue.

—Nunca lo olvidaremos, eso es seguro.

Sin embargo es algo que no me llama la atención, mi mente viaja, busca la fecha exacta en la que el Medico John H. Watson me dejo en la ribera esperando su regreso que es exactamente hace 12 años, 3 horas y 25 minutos. Su _muerte_ me llevo por caminos peligrosos y el opio. Deje de servir en la universidad para convivir con gente sin hogar y trabajar solo lo necesario para subsistir a base de droga y más droga. Fue Trevor que a pedido de mi madre fue a buscarme, alimentarme y cuidarme durante 6 meses antes de volver a trabajar con la policía. Solo una vez pregunte por él a mi hermano y el cuerpo no fue recuperado. Intente ir a batalla en varias ocasiones pero tanto Trevor como Fatcroft terminaban por regresarme a casa.

Los odie.

Al final de un año, Trevor con lágrimas en los ojos declaro el verdadero sentir de su _corazón_ y comenzamos con una relación en la que el pedía noches largas de besos y caricias con la creencia de que me estaba _instruyendo_ en el arte de amar.

Solo que yo no tenía corazón.

Cansado de buscar algo que no estaba entre sus sabanas intento hacerme pasar por una prueba, provocando celos donde no los había, contactando con gente equivocada. Al final, después de una carta describiendo la infidelidad, fue molido a palos en un callejón, en la parte negra de Londres, tres días pudriéndose entre la basura. Uno de mis irregulares fue quien me dio la alarma y de inmediato me moví, buscando culpables dándole a la policía pruebas irrefutables de ese y más crimines horribles perpetrados por sus organizaciones. Al final de la semana los periódicos dieron una historia ridícula de apuestas y deudas de años completamente impagables.

—Es mejor eso que enfermo, ¿No te parece, hermano?

Ahora frente a su sepulcro me pica un brazo, aquel que recibe la solución al 7% de cocaína, lo veo con desesperación, mil pensamientos se revuelcan dentro de mí, resoluciones de casos, John sonriendo, Víctor a lo lejos prometiendo volver al día siguiente, Mycroft diciendo que el doctor ya no vive, el uniforme que tome de la armería para infiltrarme en las líneas. El oso de color arena que se sienta haciéndole compañía a la calavera en mi estudio en Baker Street.

Una mano enguantada y pequeña entra en mi campo de visión sacándome con facilidad de mi palacio mental, aliviando el ardor en el brazo.

—Harrieth Sherlyne Watson—dice confiada tendiéndome la palma abierta—Padre dice que no debo hablar con extraños pero usted no me parece extraño, es como si le conociera pero usted a mí no.

—Cuanta propiedad para una bella niña como tú, de seguro tu padre debe estar orgulloso y probablemente cerca—dice madre.

La niña no me quita la mirada de encima, toda su cara es la de John con excepción de la nariz, delicada y fina. Sonríe mostrándome sus perfectos dientes de leche, hace una reverencia y se retira.

— ¿Por qué?

Ya no hay ira, se ha alejado riendo y cantando, mi pecho pesa y mi mente no encuentra respuesta para algo tan obvio.

 _Está vivo._

—Les pasaría lo mismo que a Trevor—dice calmadamente cuando madre se alejó de nosotros—perderte por una tontería así me parecía inapropiado.

—No puedes controlar todo lo que sucede alrededor.

—Jure a padre protegerte—sonó indignado.

— _Destruyéndolo a él,_ Mycroft no te creía un maldito bufón.

Bufa con indignación y se retira dándome la espalda, Alistair le espera a la sombra de un roble con una sombrilla extra que con un asentimiento de cabeza él se acerca a mí.

—Probablemente no sirva de nada. —dice tendiéndome el mango—Pero jamás está de más.

El mango ha sido removido y claramente se ve que un trozo de papel ha sido colocado.

—Perderás tu empleo si tardas más.

— ¿El menor preocupado por mi empleo?—la risa más falsa que eh escuchado sale por su boca—Ahora quien es el bufón.

Espero a llegar a mis aposentos cuando destrozo aquella inútil pertenencia de mi hermano, dentro del mango hay una papeleta en la que hay dos direcciones. Las primeras coordenadas llevan a un jardín en Sussex, localidad de una casa de campo, _mi casa de retiro_ , la segunda pertenece a un barrio de mediano costo cerca del centro de Londres.

 _John._


	7. Valiente

Se supone que debo acabar esta historia HOY pero no hay manera. Lo siento, subiré mañana el final. Espero.

OoOoOoOoOoO

—En serio Mike, ¿Quién querría tenerme de compañero de piso?—me comenta mi viejo compañero de escuela—además tengo una niña por si lo estas olvidando.

—No por dios, como olvidar a la dulce Sherl—termino mi taza de té—es solo que eres la segunda persona que me ha comentado la misma inquietud.

— ¿Y quién es la primera?

Nunca me ha gustado que la gente se quede sola, por lo que solo sonrió para mí.

Mi corazón dice que es lo correcto así que _manos a la obra_.

SoSoS

El bendito otra vez azota cadáveres, espero no me espante a la presa.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunta mi amigo señalando con su bastón hacia una de las ventanas.

—Oh realmente no tengo idea, dice que es para ver los coágulos formados en cuerpos en descomposición.

— ¿Para qué, es policía?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Mike?

—Mira dale una oportunidad, es buena persona.

Al abrirle la puerta juro que si no fuera por el bastón, John Watson, Capitán médico, habría salido corriendo ante la visión del fantasma azota cadáveres.

Cuando el detective término con su trabajo lanzo a mi compañero el bastón utilizado, el tiempo en el ejército y sus habilidades innatas le hicieron tomarlo al vuelo sin problemas, aun estando en shock.

—Excelentes reflejos, como siempre. —Dijo tomando su abrigo— ¿Cómo va la pierna? Ya deberías caminar sin ayuda, la bala no fue muy certera que digamos.

Un pez fuera del agua no hacia tanto escándalo en comparación con mi compañero. Mientras Sherlock preparaba su salida de la morgue John trataba de encontrar el aire.

— ¿Le veo a las 7?—dijo Sherlock acercándose peligrosamente al otro caballero—Para ver las habitaciones que tengo apalabradas. 221-B Baker Street.

John siguió con la mirada la espalda del detective hasta que este cerró la puerta tras él.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?—el enojo se imprimía en cada silaba. — ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—John.

—12 MALDITOS AÑOS, MIKE, 12—su respiración se entrecorto, su palidez inicial se tornó de un rojo profundo y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de la fuerza con que tomaban el bastón.

—Nadie sabe lo que realmente paso. —le dije en tono de disculpa—solo sé que recibimos un telegrama de tu muerte, Holmes perdió completamente los cabales, se intentó infiltrar en las líneas, mandarte alguna señal suya, incluso le pago a diez soldados para que te buscaran y te trajeran a casa pero nada de eso surtió efecto.

Su rostro se relajó para darle paso a las lágrimas, sus manos soportaban su peso, perdiendo poco a poco la batalla, dejándose caer en el infinito de la inconciencia.

SoSoS

Habían pasado tres días desde que lo volví a ver, tres días en los que mi hija me platicaba de un hombre que vio en el cementerio, triste y solo como yo.

—Padre, ¿podemos volver?—me dice al atardecer del tercer día—Quiero volver a verlo.

— ¿Y si no vuelves a verlo?—le dije poco convencido de sus afirmaciones.

—Padre lo toque, no estaba solo, al parecer sufría por otra persona pero no por la que estaban enterrando.

—Hija mía, tengo asuntos que atender antes de un paseo por aquellos campos—tomándole una mano proseguí—que tal si me acompañas a ver a un amigo y después si hay tiempo vamos.

Con un beso en la mejilla se alejó de mí a saltitos, nuestra empleada le puso su abrigo de color rojo sobre los hombros mientras continuaba preparando su discurso a su amigo de ese lugar.

Me tenía con pendiente, mi hija creció sana pero alejada de todos los de su salón de clases, mi esposa Mary le enseño el placer de la lectura y a luchar por lo que quería, cosa que para las demás damas no era bien visto. Apreciaba y vestía de vez en cuando ropaje de niños y correr por el jardín ensuciando sus cabellos dorados y raspando sus fuertes rodillas. En alguna ocasión llego a sus oídos que las mañas de _niño_ que con tanto empeño representaba era por la mala compañía de su _padre._

—Mi padre no es _raro_ —dijo la niña con determinación—él solo hace lo mejor.

Esa contestación le valió de mi parte aún más adoración y orgullo pero ante las damas era la decepción, los Morstan eran respetables damas y caballeros de abolengo, ella era libre y en contra de todo se casó con migo, al morir, la abuela trato de moldear a una Sherlyne de 5 años llevándola al otro lado del mundo.

—Iré a América si papa viene con migo.

No hubo más discusión, preparamos maletas y partimos de Londres a otra vida, al otro lado del mar. Ahora a nuestro regreso, 4 años más tarde, después de visitar la lápida de Mary estoy a punto de tocar a la puerta de un amor que creí muerto tanto tiempo atrás.

— ¿Estas bien, padre?—me pregunta mi niña con preocupación.

—Sí, es solo que…

La puerta se abre de un jalón, un hombre de aspecto furioso me empuja hacia atrás para salir la agilidad de la niña le permite no ser aplastada en el proceso.

—Usted debe ser el Doctor Watson, pase por favor él se encuentra subiendo las escaleras.

Una dulce dama entrada en años nos recibió con una sonrisa cálida, su vestido uva pareció interesarle a mi hija, antes de decirle algo desapareció por otra puerta. No había vuelta atrás, aun no me sentía seguro, me faltaba el aire.

—Dios soy soldado ¿Por qué no puedo hacer esto?

—Y yo soy la que tiene el amigo imaginario, padre.—sonríe mi hija.

— ¿Siguen aquí?

La señora llevaba una bandeja de té con bocadillos, no parecía molesta o cansada por todo lo que llevaba.

—Permítame mi señora…-se interrumpió la joven.

—Hudson, pero tu dulzura puedes llamarme tía.

Después de una risita por parte de las dos damas, la señora Hudson se retiró de nuevo dejando a mi hija con la carga. Parecía más determinada que yo.

—Es el tipo del diario, ¿verdad?—dijo con la mirada perdida en lo alto de las escaleras.

—No sé de qué…

—Mama lo escondió de ti. —comento cuadrando los hombros—cuando me dijo la abuela que estabas enfermo yo ya lo sabía. —me miro y no había nada más que entendimiento—no estas enfermo, yo no lo creo. Yo deseo algo así con alguien más, aunque sea la mitad de lo que tú sientes por él.

—Es posible que vengamos a vivir aquí, claro si el aun lo permite.

—Eres un tonto por esperar tanto tiempo. —dijo suspirando dramáticamente. —tendré que desplegar todo mi encanto femenino.

Sin esperar a llamar a la puerta, mi preciosa hija entro como si fuera dueña y señora, Sherlock tenía su violín entre manos, se podía ver que estaba por tocar algo antes de que irrumpiéramos, Sherlyne no para de hablar sobre un hada y un duende que se encuentran en un campo y comparten la misma perdida, mientras le servía una taza a nuestro anfitrión.

—Y descubren que solo juntos pueden reparar tantos años de daño. —termina poniendo una taza de líquido caliente en la mano del arco, retirándole el instrumento y poniéndolo en su estuche. —iré a ver la habitación de arriba.

No me salieron palabras para lo que estaba haciendo y cuando las recupere ella había desaparecido escaleras arriba. Tome una profunda bocanada de aire antes de dirigirme a la estatua viviente que era mi corazón en ese momento.

No, definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que vi.

Los años habían hecho de su cuerpo una obra de arte que debe ser exhibida y alabada, sus ojos aun conservaban sus colores azul, plata y verde de los que tanta veces me había permitido perderme, estaba más alto y delgado, dios era un maldito mástil en medio de la sala con una taza recién preparada.

—Entonces…—se aclara la garganta y la voz que sale casi me hace correrme—Se quedan.

—Yo…

—Es absolutamente hermoso el lugar padre. Senior Holmes aceptamos el trato.

—Niña con calma. —le dije en modo de advertencia.

—Yo no tengo que pensar, Holmes no tiene que pensarlo más, el único problema pareces ser tú. —Dijo mientras contaba las pocas monedas en su cartera—llamare a un coche para recoger nuestras cosas y mudarnos inmediatamente.

Sin decir más de nueva cuenta salió disparada a la calle pensando en vos alta sus planes para su nueva habitación. Voltee de nuevo a Holmes que parecía más calmado, tomando pequeños sorbos observando por la ventana la calle por donde mi hija corría desesperada por un coche.

—Es lista—dijo tomando asiento eh invitándome a copiarlo—se parece a ti pero es lista y más valiente.

—Soy médico, claro que soy listo. —comente serio, terminando por reírme.

Su sonrisa ilumino su rostro de manera que parecía que el tiempo no nos había tocado, que lo pasado en esos años fue un mal sueño y que mañana despertaremos temprano para ir a clase de tejido humano. Pero su elegancia se acentuó con los años, su rostro terminó por moldear una máscara de indiferencia y su cuerpo estaba mal alimentado.

—Te extrañe.

—Lo sé, por eso la niña lleva mi nombre.

—Deseaba que no fuese real.

—Nunca fue real, Mycroft nos mantuvo muy bien separados. —Suspiro como si algo le pesara. — ¿Recuerdas el secretario de mi hermano? Él hizo una copia de las cartas que me enviabas.

— ¿Las intercepto todas?—comente asombrado—que pervertido.

Su risa reboto por las paredes de lo que parecía ser mi nuevo "hogar", la taza tintineo al momento de ser depositada en la mesita junto a la tetera, con una mano me insto a tomar asiento delante de él. El sillón era cómodo y de buen gusto, si, podría volver a acostumbrarme.

—Solo así me mantuve cerca. —me dice con la mirada perdida en la chimenea.

— ¿Quién es Víctor Trevor?—le pregunto para salir del silencio instalado en la sala.

Sus ojos se abren entre la sorpresa y el miedo, como queriendo ocultar algo vergonzoso o fuera de lugar, algún mal sueño del que no hemos despertado.

—No querrás saberlo. —me sonríe enigmáticamente, quemando todo pensamiento coherente.

—Lo conocía—le interrumpo apartando la mirada de su rostro. —Mi hija me llevo a su tumba tratando de explicar a quien había visto y en donde, fue al frente siendo portador de malas nuevas.

Volví mi vista a él, aquella estatua elegante de 34 años me desnudaba el alma como en los viejos tiempos, tratando de descubrir la mentira de todo aquello, boqueaba como pez fuera del agua dándome a entender que su análisis no había servido de nada.

—Me dijo que las mujeres hacían fila por tus…—se acomodó nervioso en el sillón—encantos.

—Ninguna de ellas me toco—su mirada regreso a mi persona, iluminada por una esperanza perdida hacía tiempo. —hasta que Mary llego. Pero eso ya lo sabes, Sherly es la prueba de ello.

Cuando regrese del frente, mi hermana casi me asfixia, mi madre lloro hasta el día siguiente de felicidad y el resto de mis familiares, si me encontraban sentado o en cualquier posición, esperaban a que les recibiera con un cálido apretón de manos, digno de cualquier caballero respetable.

Pero Sherlock no es caballero.

Y por lo que me di a la tarea de averiguar, tampoco respetable.

Por lo que el sillón, de una plaza, protesta al resistir el peso de otro cuerpo, cuyas piernas, largas y vestidas por un fino pantalón, se colocan a cada lado de mi cuerpo, aprisionándome entre su pecho y el respaldo, sus manos se convierten en caricias que se enredan en mi pelo y saborean cada una de los movimientos que su dueño se permite.

—Bienvenido a casa John.

El susurro termina muerto entre mis labios y se convierte en un cálido beso, deseado y perdido entre los pliegues de la historia. Sus manos no dejan de tocar, aprendiéndose de nueva cuenta mi rostro, mi cuello es testigo del fabuloso intento de despojarme de cualquier botón traidor que le impide a sus dedos llegar a mi pecho.

Un poco de claridad llega a mi cuando ágilmente logra desanudar mi corbata.

—Sherly no debe tardar. —dije tomando sus muñecas, alejándolas gentilmente.

—Que aburrido, Doctor. —se burla bajando de mi regazo volviendo a su sillón.

Mi corazón tiembla, hace tanto tiempo que no sonrió de verdad.

—Eso puede arreglarse Watson, solo déjemelo a mí.

 _Irresistible._


	8. Futuro

Estábamos sentados en el jardín, Holmes fumando mientras lee el periódico y yo con mi inseparable taza de té. Frente a nosotros la naturaleza se ha encargado de convertir la desolación en un bello paraíso que cubre nuestra naturalidad de las miradas indiscretas.

—Watson el Barón no debe preocuparle, le eh entrevistado y no parece del todo idiota. —Comenta Holmes sin despegar la vista del papel.

— ¿Es mejor que el químico?

—Así es mi buen amigo. —suelta el periódico en lo que me dedica su más grácil sonrisa y toma un poco más de té—Además es seguidor asiduo de nuestras aventuras, lo que significa que sabe que podemos hacer o a quien recurrir en caso de que quiera amarrar a la bella Sherly.

—Aun no puedo creer que se case.

—Es la dama quien no puede creerse nuestra historia. —Sonríe más abiertamente—Cree que contrario a lo que dice halagadoramente la gente somos un par de idiotas.

Nuestros pechos se expanden dejando libre una pequeña carcajada. Observando mejor a mi compañero de vida puedo notarle las líneas de la cara mayormente marcadas, se cual línea de su rostro es la que delimita su risa, cual puede ser superada por el enojo y cual se asombra ante alguna discusión con Sherly Watson. Su precioso cabello, si bien sigue rizado, la mayoría dejaron de ser negros para pasar a ser de color plata.

Pero sus bellos ojos, sus preciosos y enigmáticos ojos siguen sin cambios.

Su cuerpo y la silla se mueven en conjunto para terminar cerca de mi persona, en este punto de nuestra existencia Sherlock Holmes se había vuelto más detallista en cuanto a demostraciones de afecto, desde una caricia hasta un beso de despedida cuando trabajaba en la clínica. A la sombra de este bello jardín, mi hermosa media mitad estaba dándome un beso que si bien me sacaba el aire yo no quería que acabara.

—Chicos ¿Podrían dejar eso para después?

—Vete a tu cuarto Sherly luego te atenderemos—Regaña a mi hija, marcando con una mano sus palabras.

—No tengo cinco años.

—Razón de más para comprender mi necesidad física de tu padre. —Voltea juguetonamente molesto. —Además trajiste a…

—Alberto.

—A él, vallan a divertirse un rato al pueblo.

La chica nos deja con un resoplido, a lo lejos noto como su prometido solo sacude la cabeza mientras nos saluda agitando su mano. Lo tibio de un par de dedos sobre mi barbilla me regresa de nuevo la atención sobre el detective.

— ¿En que estábamos?

No puede ser más perfecto.

* * *

Y después de siglos por fin lo termine. Muchas gracias a todos lo que se tomaron el tiempo de leer.

Gracias infinitas a mi objeto de este escrito por darme la idea.


End file.
